It's all about Chemistry
by ItTakesOneToKnowOne
Summary: [CHAPTER 13] A Rikkai Dai student must be in Rikkai Dai, right? So what's Yukimura, in his Rikkai uniform, doing in Seigaku?
1. Nothing but Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis… so don't sue me… I still have to study approximately 10 years so that I can be a lawyer…**

**Characters:**

**Eika Mizuki: **Inui's cousin from the United States

**Keita Takani: **Fuji's lab partner in Chemistry

**Rei Miyazawa: **Oishi's classmate

**Miyu Sazami: **Ryoma's neighbor

**SEIGAKU REGULARS:**

**Kunimitsu Tezuka: **The stoic captain of Seigaku Tennis Club

**Syuichiroh Oishi: **The overly concerned vice captain

**Syusuke Fuji: **The sadistic tennis prodigy

**Eiji Kikumaru: **The Hyper acrobatic player

**Sadaharu Inui: **The data freak

**Takashi Kawamura: **The weird dude

**Takeshi Momoshiro:** the powerhouse player

**Kaoru Kaidoh: **The viper

**Ryoma Echizen: **The freshman ace player

**Chapter 1 : Nothing but Trouble**

A girl with shoulder-length and layered black hair scanned the crowd for a sign of his cousin.

"Where the hell is he? He told me he will pick me up… the nerve of that nerd!

She was pushing her trolley towards the Arrival gate when her cell phone rang.

"Hello, Eika speaking."

"Hello, I'm really sorry. We have a situation here. It's really important. I sent some people to pick you up instead."

"Inui, you-"

"Don't worry, they're harmless. You'll be heading straight to Seigaku with them. Let's just meet here."

"Fine, but-" She heard a loud scream in the background.

"We'll talk later. I have to go." And with a click, their conversation ended. Eika placed her phone in her pocket. Moments later, she felt a faint tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a girl with short brown hair, smiling warmly at her.

"Excuse me, are you Eika?"

She was surprised when she heard the voice of the person in front of her. It's a good thing HE can't read minds. She couldn't stop herself from staring.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Yes, I am Eika Mizuki. Were you sent by Inui to pick me up? I thought-"

"Yes! I'm Syusuke Fuji. I'm one of his teammates."

Fuji opened his eyes to reveal his beautiful sapphire orbs.

"Right, so let's get going." She said, still mesmerized by Fuji's blue eyes.

They hailed a cab and loaded Eika's bag into the trunk.

15 minutes passed in silence. Eika finally broke the silence by striking a conversation with the blue-eyed boy.

"Oh, I remember Inui saying that he sent 'some people' to pick me up. Why are you alone?" She inquired.

"The National Tournament is just around the corner so the others had to practice. Since I'm done, I volunteered to take you there." He replied.

"Ok…"

Five more minutes passed, when the tennis genius opened the door of the cab.

"Here we are. Welcome to Seishun Gakuen Junior Academy!"

"Wow!"

She was dumbfounded at the sight her cousin's school. Unlike her school, it was full of trees, benches and open spaces.

While admiring the sight, she caught a glimpse of a person with black hair and opaque glasses. She perfectly knew who it was so she dashed towards her cousin, ready to knock all the living daylights out of him. She stopped dead on her tracks when she saw a straight-faced boy, with an expression colder than ice.

She thought, _He's something, but what's with the cold expression?_

She eyed him inquisitively. Her curiosity got the better of her. She felt the pain in her legs.

_Damn, I should have stretched first before sprinting that fast! Now I'm having cramps!_ She thought.

_Un_fortunately, she stopped in front of the straight-faced boy.

"Ouch, it hurts," she said, while wincing in pain.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked, without changing his facial expression.

"Can you help me stand up? I have to find my cousin, Sadaharu Inui."

She saw the cold expression drop for a fraction of a second, changing into panic and fear, but it vanished with a blink of an eye.

He helped her regain her balance by holding her elbows and by letting her lean slightly on him.

What they didn't know was, less than a meter away, hidden behind some bushes, the Ii data tennis player was happily taking pictures with his micro camera and frantically taking everything down on his green notebook.

"Hoi, hoi! Nani? What's happening here? Buchou has a girlfriend! Oh!" The red-haired acrobatic player jumped up and down with glee, happy to learn something others didn't know.

"Eiji, 20 laps around the court. Now!"

"B-but…"

"I said now."

By the time the hyperactive Eiji started running, most of the tennis club members were staring at their captain, who was still holding the mystery girl by the elbows.

Inui decided that he was having way too much fun and his data was more than enough so he casually walked towards his cousin and the captain so he can formally introduce her to him and to everyone else.

"Hey Eika, are you the one causing all the trouble?" He called to his cousin.

"I guess so." She replied nonchalantly.

"I should have known."

"Why in the world would you change our plan?"

"I told you, we had a situation earlier. I can't leave just like that specially when…"

"When what?"

"Nothing."

Inui noticed Tezuka crossing his arms once more and pushing his eyeglasses on the bridge of his nose with his index finger. He knew what this meant; it certainly wasn't good.

"I'm sorry for the trouble, buchou. Everyone, this is my cousin, Eika Mizuki. She is from the United States."

"Pleased to meet you!" She bowed in front of everybody. "Thank you for helping me earlier." She said, turning to face Tezuka.

"Hn"

"Ahem. She's here to help me execute a very special task."

Inui smiled mischievously at their puzzled faces. His reflecting glasses gleamed mysteriously.

Eiji ran faster so he can see what's going on. He ran towards the small crowd, eager to know what's up.

"Hoi, hoi! Is she really Tezuka's girlfriend, nyah?"

"No Eiji, I'm Inui's cousin." Eika said, smiling at the inquisitive boy.

"Oh, I thought-"

"Eiji, one more word and I'll give you 15 more laps!" Tezuka warned.

"You know, it will be too much for Kikumaru to run 15 more laps because according to my calculations, the energy spent while running is-"

"Hn." Tezuka paused for a moment. "What are you staring at? Resume your practice."

"Hai!" Everyone answered.

_Before, Inui and his juice. Now, Inui and his cousin. What's next?_ The stoic captain asked himself.

There are indeed a lot more to come. If only the stressed captain knew.

**a/n:** please read and review… ü


	2. Diagnostic Test

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis… so don't sue me… I still have to study approximately 10 years so that I can be a lawyer…**

**Characters:**

**Eika Mizuki: **Inui's cousin from the United States

**Keita Takani: **Fuji's lab partner in Chemistry

**Rei Miyazawa: **Oishi's classmate

**Miyu Sazami: **Ryoma's neighbor

**SEIGAKU REGULARS:**

**Kunimitsu Tezuka: **The stoic captain of Seigaku Tennis Club

**Syuichiroh Oishi: **The overly concerned vice captain

**Syusuke Fuji: **The sadistic tennis prodigy

**Eiji Kikumaru: **The Hyper acrobatic player

**Sadaharu Inui: **The data freak

**Takashi Kawamura: **The weird dude

**Takeshi Momoshiro:** the powerhouse player

**Kaoru Kaidoh: **The viper

**Ryoma Echizen: **The freshman ace player

**Chapter 2 : Diagnostic Test**

"I think we have to end our practice. Everyone looks so tired." Oishi, the vice captain, said with a tone of deep concern.

"Alright. Everyone pack up. Practice dismissed." The captain bellowed.

In the corner of his eye, he saw the new girl closing her laptop. _What was it for? _He wondered.

"Excuse me buchou," he heard a voice behind him, causing him to snap out of his thoughts. "Ryuzaki-sensei asked me to give this to you." Inui informed him.

"What's this?" Tezuka demanded.

"I don't know," the taller boy responded, his glasses shining dangerously.

Inui approached his cousin, trying his best to hide the smirk on his face.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked, glaring at him.

"I'll tell you later," the boy answered hurriedly, yet still smiling mysteriously.

"Whatever!" His cousin exclaimed, obviously vexed.

They left the school and arrived at Inui's house after 45 minutes. They entered his house, then everyone in the household welcomed her. There were long conversations about life in the U.S., then finally, dinner's done.

She went to her room and unpacked her things when she remembered the thing she was supposed to give the data tennis player. She took it out of her bag, and then she heard a knock.

"Enter."

"How's your so called 'diagnostic test?'" Inui inquired.

"It's fi- hey, what's with the paper you gave Tezuka?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh that…" Once again, his eyeglasses gleamed with mystery.

"Come on. Quit playing games with me." Eika ordered his cousin.

"It's a sign-up form for the upcoming prom."

"Speaking of forms, can you please help me accomplish my registration and application form?"

"No problem. Hand them to me so I can fill it up for you."

"Just make sure you'll write the correct entries or else…" She warned him, her eyes glinting dangerously.

"What will you do? Kill me?" The older boy challenged her.

"Worse," she replied indifferently.

The data tennis player adjusted his glasses.

"I see," Inui said. "Let's get down to business."

The boy paused for a moment.

"Your mission here," he stated, "is to give the regulars a makeover and a crash course because based on my data, there is 100 percent probability that -"

"The point is…" she interrupted.

"The point is," he continued, "they will be given an option to sign up or just do everything on their own, but the results of your test will determine who will be forced, _I mean_ required to take it."

"Don't worry my dear cousin. I'm sure everyone will sign up and your plan will work perfectly well." She assured the bespectacled boy.

"How will she do it?" He muttered.

"I just need some personal data…"

"You mean-?" He said with a puzzled expression.

"Yep, those data." She answered, an evil smile forming.

"Ok. I'll prepare them for you." With that, he walked towards the door.

"Wait! Take this." The girl placed a palm pilot in his hand. "It's better than your notebook."

"Hard copy is the best copy!" Inui insisted.

"But still, sometimes you need to have a backup copy."

"Whatever you say."

"See you tomorrow!" Eika called.

When she saw the door close behind his cousin, she immediately unpacked her laptop and began encoding data. After more than an hour and a half, she reached a conclusion.

The next day…

"We conducted a test yesterday and the results are in." Inui informed the regulars while showing them a clipboard.

The document simply said:

_Highly recommended:_

_Kunimitsu Tezuka_

_Ryoma Echizen_

_Kaoru Kaidoh_

_Takashi Kawamura_

_Recommended:_

_Eiji Kikumaru_

_Syuichiroh Oishi_

_Takeshi Momoshiro_

_Optional:_

_Syusuke Fuji_

"Inui, explain," Tezuka said dryly.

"Well, since Seigaku is known mainly because of our tennis club, Ryuzaki-sensei thought that it would be necessary for the regulars to look good and act properly before, during and after the prom." He said, emphasizing on the word before, during and after.

"What the-!" Momo shouted.

"Hell." Ryoma finished the sentence for his senpai.

"Buchou, did you-"

"I was supposed to inform you, but you see, Inui here-"

_Click!_

He never finished the statement because he was momentarily blinded by a light.

He searched for the source of the blinding light and found Eika holding a camera in her right hand and balancing a palm pilot on her left hand. He stares at the girl coldly.

"What are you doing?"

"What else? Taking pictures." She replied bluntly while taking another shot.

"Will you please stop it?" It sounded more of a command than a request.

"I will stop if and only if you will sign this form," she stated.

She grabbed Tezuka's eyeglasses.

"Why did you-?"

"Sign!" the girl commanded.

"No!" the captain rejected.

"You'll sign or I'll take more pictures."

"Is that blackmail?"

"What do you think?"

"Mizuki, 50 laps around the court!"

"Oops! I think you forgot that I entered the computer club, not the tennis club."

Tezuka ran out of ideas, not to mention his patience evaporating fast into thin air.

"Pen?" He demanded. "Where should I sign?"

"Here." Eika pointed a row.

It was hard for him to sign because his vision made everything blurry and unclear. He quickly signed the form. He also made a mental note to know what the form was about as soon as he got his glasses back.

_Click!_

Another shot. He was once again blinded by the light. Suddenly, he felt something cold on the bridge of his nose. Moments later, he regained his vision. He saw her smirking at him, satisfied with the pictures she got.

"Thanks for your cooperation, buchou."

"Hn."

"Now let's see," she muttered under her breath while analyzing the situation. "Since _Captain Tezuka's _signature took 2 rows, it only means that someone will be exempted… and that is…"

Everyone was silent until a voice behind Eika said "Sadaharu Inui"

"Oh!" the girl turned and was surprised to see the elderly moderator. "Good afternoon Ryuzaki-sensei."

"Inui will be excused because he will help his cousin implement the task." She said. "Do you have any problem with that?"

"None, sensei," they all replied.

Inui couldn't believe his luck. He miscalculated his cousin's ability, yet somehow, he was thankful the idea occurred to him. He never knew Eika had the abilities no one in the Seigaku team had: to push Tezuka to his limits and still get what she wants.

**a/n:** please read and review… ü


	3. Punishments

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis… so don't sue me… I still have to study approximately 10 years to be a lawyer…**

**Characters:**

**Eika Mizuki: **Inui's cousin from the United States

**Keita Takani: **Fuji's lab partner in Chemistry

**Rei Miyazawa: **Oishi's classmate

**Miyu Sazami: **Ryoma's neighbor

**SEIGAKU REGULARS:**

**Kunimitsu Tezuka: **The stoic captain of Seigaku Tennis Club

**Syuichiroh Oishi: **The overly concerned vice captain

**Syusuke Fuji: **The sadistic tennis prodigy

**Eiji Kikumaru: **The hyper acrobatic player

**Sadaharu Inui: **The data freak

**Takashi Kawamura: **The weird dude

**Takeshi Momoshiro:** The powerhouse player

**Kaoru Kaidoh: **The viper

**Ryoma Echizen: **The freshman ace player

**Chapter 3 : Punishments**

"It's settled, then," Eika finally said. "All the regulars will take the lessons and makeover except Inui."

She heard groans from the regulars, but she didn't mind them.

"We will start the lessons later, at Inui's house, 7.00 sharp," she continued.

"Hai!"

"Whoever comes in late will be given the privilege to taste my newest creation," the data tennis player added.

Everyone's sweat dropped at the memory of Inui's juices. They walked towards the clubroom to change while Eika waited for her cousin outside.

Eika and Inui arrived at Inui's residence at 6.00 pm. They had an hour to prepare for the lessons so they changed quickly and fixed the family room.

After 45 minutes, the regulars turned up at Inui's doorstep one by one. By 7 o' clock, only one was missing.

"Ne, where's buchou?" Eiji asked impatiently.

Fifteen minutes after seven, still no sign of Tezuka. They waited and waited. The regulars grew impatient as the minutes passed by, but still Tezuka didn't show up.

Finally, after 47 minutes and 36 seconds of waiting, their captain turned up.

"What took you so long? Are you ok? What happened?" The over concerned Oishi questioned him.

"I misplaced my door key so I had to return to our school to look for it. Then I realized that I placed it in my bag." The straight-faced boy explained.

By the time Tezuka finished narrating his story; Inui's special juice was done. The data player made it sure that he brewed it to perfection.

"We all know what will happen to the latecomers." The data tennis player said, his eyeglasses sparkling dangerously.

"This'll be fun!" Momo whispered to Ryoma while sniggering.

"Mada mada da ne." the young ace player replied.

Tezuka's sweat dropped at the sight of Inui's latest concoction. He reached out his hand to take the glass from the table, gathering all his courage. His hand was less than an inch away, when he saw another hand grabbing the glass out of his reach.

"I'm so thirsty!" Eika exclaimed while munching on a doughnut.

She raised the glass higher and in one gulp, she finished all the contents.

"Mmmm. The taste complements the doughnut perfectly." She commented.

The regulars couldn't believe their eyes. A GIRL survived Inui's crazy juices. Even their captain was amazed when he saw this, but he didn't let anyone see a single reaction from him.

"Eika! Why did you drink it? It's for buchou! What should we give him now?" Her cousin asked her with a tone of exasperation.

"How can you give something that good as a punishment? A punishment should be something the person rarely does or something that he will never, ever do." She replied, smiling innocently.

Inui couldn't suppress his laughter anymore. He knew from the beginning that his cousin was planning something better.

"Hey Inui!" The girl turned to her cousin. "Do you have your video camera with you?"

"Yeah. It's with me." Inui replied.

"Good," She said. "_Now,_ have you ever seen Tezuka dance?"

The regulars nodded their head in reply.

"Oh, I see," she said thoughtfully. "I know. Let's ask the captain to play DDR."

Everyone smiled at the idea.

"Why don't you play with him? The loser will sing later." Fuji added.

"Great thinking, Fuji," she replied.

Tezuka reluctantly stepped on the DDR mat. Eika chose the hardest and fastest level. She was confident because she plays DDR everyday, when she was still in the U.S.

While waiting for the music to start, Eika called her cousin.

"Inui, Don't forget to record everything." She said, pointing at the video camera.

"No doubt about it," the data player answered.

The music started and both of the players were doing well. She was having fun; he was having a hard time. After five minutes, both were panting, but one was smiling.

"Sorry Tezuka," she said. "Your body coordination was great, but you were so tense that's why you lost your concentration."

"Hn."

"Anyway," she continued. "You have to sing as song for us. Since I won, I will choose the song you will sing."

"Wait. You should ask somebody to give the genre of the song." Fuji suggested.

"Ok. Genre. Anyone?"

"Pop," Momo said.

"No, anyone can sing pop."

"Soul," Oishi said.

"No, I don't think he can sing that."

"Alternative," Eiji said.

"Hmm. Why not?" She replied, smiling at the acrobatic player. "I have to decide which song he will sing."

Everyone was looking at her expectantly, waiting for the title of the song.

"I will not tell you the title of the song, but you have to sing it." She stated.

"Hn."

She played the song and gave him a microphone.

_It's slowly getting cold_

_The night is coming_

_Glancing at you_

_Time is moving, running faster_

_Just waiting here_

_With the falling rain_

_And I don't want to wake up_

_To the morning that is here_

_Waiting and wishing_

_I still don't know_

_I have nowhere to go_

_I can't stop smiling_

_Can't wait till you're free_

_So I can ask you to dance_

_The music is inviting_

_This is the night to remember_

_Under the stars_

_Under the moonlight_

_And I don't want to wake up_

_To the morning that is here_

_Waiting and wishing_

_I still don't know_

_I have nowhere to go_

_Time is moving, running faster_

_Just waiting here for you_

_With the falling rain_

_And I don't want to wake up_

_To the morning that is here_

_Waiting and wishing_

_I still don't know_

_I have nowhere to go_

_And I don't want to wake up_

_To the morning that is here_

_Waiting and wishing_

_I still don't know_

_I have nowhere to go_

_Nowhere to go …_ Tezuka finished.

Eika clapped, and then everyone followed. The regulars were so stunned they couldn't utter a single word.

"How… Why…?" She wondered.

"I just know it."

"But it's in English."

"There are CDs of foreign artists in Germany."

"Oh, right."

The room became silent.

"It's almost 9:00. We have to go because it's getting late." Oishi reminded them.

"He's right, you know. We still have classes tomorrow." Ryoma said.

"There will be another meeting tomorrow. Same time, same place. Please don't be late so we won't waste so much time." She told the regulars.

Everybody left and by 9.30, everyone was in bed.

**a/n: **the song is originally in another language so I translated it. It's not really mine so don't sue me…. I'm disclaiming it… anyway, please read and review. ü


	4. Fashionably Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis… so don't sue me… I still have to study approximately 10 years to be a lawyer…**

**a/n:**

**e.v. (author):** Thanks for your review. For **_tsubame-chan_**: I sometimes call my boy cousin with his last name so for me it's just natural. And in their case, Inui is more popularly known as Inui so to lessen the confusion; I just used his last name. ü

**Characters:**

**Eika Mizuki: **Inui's cousin from the United States

**Keita Takani: **Fuji's lab partner in Chemistry

**Rei Miyazawa: **Oishi's classmate

**Miyu Sazami: **Ryoma's neighbor

**Ann Tachibana: **Momo's love interest

**SEIGAKU REGULARS:**

**Kunimitsu Tezuka: **The stoic captain of Seigaku Tennis Club

**Syuichiroh Oishi: **The overly concerned vice captain

**Syusuke Fuji: **The sadistic tennis prodigy

**Eiji Kikumaru: **The hyper acrobatic player

**Sadaharu Inui: **The data freak

**Takashi Kawamura: **The weird dude

**Takeshi Momoshiro:** The powerhouse player

**Kaoru Kaidoh: **The viper

**Ryoma Echizen: **The freshman ace player

**Chapter 4 : Fashionably Fun**

There was an announcement posted on the club bulletin board. It read:

**Course Outline:**

**January 26, Tuesday : **Fashion

**January 27, Wednesday : **Fashion 2

**January 28, Thursday : **Personality Development

**January 29, Friday : **Social Ethics

**January 30, Saturday : **Table Manners and Etiquette

When the regulars saw this, they knew at once that they had along week ahead of them.

"Why do we have to study fashion anyway?" Momo complained.

"Why ask me? Ask Inui." Ryoma answered.

"Do you have any problem with the lessons?" The tall boy inquired, swirling a glass of his latest mix.

"None," the regulars replied.

They filed out of the club room and headed straight to the courts to practice. While walking, they met Eika, holding her palm pilot and her digital camera.

"Hey, please wear something fashionable later," she said.

"But why?" Eiji pouted.

"Have you forgotten? The course outline said that we will talk about fashion today and tomorrow." Fuji reminded the confused acrobatic player.

"That's all! See you later!" She called, rushing to the building.

7:00 pm came and one by one, the regulars arrived at Inui's house. This time, Tezuka was the third person who arrived, after Momo and Ryoma.

"All right, since everyone is here, let's start assessing what you are wearing right now." She said.

Eika was wearing a green halter top under a beige tapered jacket and light brown Capri pants with a white marble bangle and a green charm necklace.

"Someone once told me that the clothes a person wears say something about his or her personality," she stated. "Now, let me pick the name of the first person who will be assessed."

She got a piece of paper and read the name written on it.

"The first person is Eiji," she said.

Eiji was wearing a white round necked shirt under a light orange button down polo with jeans.

"Well Eiji, as we can see, you like bright colors which means you are a very jolly person."

She heard her cousin mumbling words and jotting down notes manically in a corner of the room, listening to every word she said. She turned her attention to the boy in front of her.

"Ok. Is there something wrong with my outfit?"

"Not a single thing. I just have to remind you that bright colors should be paired with dark colors. If you are wearing a light colored shirt, you should wear dark colored pants." She answered.

"Thanks."

"Next is Fuji."

**a/n: **in some of the regulars' outfit, I will not mention the type and color of the pants they wore since it's not really that important.

Fuji wore a white collared polo and a red zip-up jacket.

The tennis prodigy just smiled at her, but she resisted his beautiful blue eyes.

"There's nothing really wrong with it. I think you really took the time to choose your clothes because I can see that they have exquisite design and they are branded."

This time, she swore she heard Inui expertly naming all the brands of Fuji's attire and writing them down on his green notebook.

"That's right."

"That's it, I guess."

She pulled out another name and this time, Momo's name was called.

"Very laid back personality," She commented.

Momo wore a light blue striped t-shirt and jeans.

"Anything else?"

"It wouldn't hurt if you try to wear something more, uh, casual. I mean something more formal than just a plain shirt and jeans."

"Terrible…" she heard the data player mumbling.

"Hey, I didn't say it was terrible." She glared at him.

"I'm sorry. I got too carried away." He answered, sweating profusely because of his cousin's glare.

"Ok. I guess I have to hit the mall one of these days." Momo thought.

"The next one is Tezuka."

"It's a bit too formal, but I have to admit, you have a good fashion sense."

He was wearing an aqua button down long sleeved polo under a beige jacket.

"Too formal… Matches his facial expression… perfect combination… looks older than his age…" Inui whispered.

Eika smiled at the comments of her cousin. She faced the captain and continued her comments on his attire.

"Being too formal is boring so I suggest you try matching your formal tops with jeans or denim pants to make your outfit more interesting and comfortable as well."

"Hn."

Ryoma's name came after.

"Well, what do we have here? Obviously, you have adopted the American style, with your printed shirt and designer jeans. There's nothing really special, yet still very fashionable and functional."

"Mada mada da ne," the youngest regular replied indifferently.

Oishi followed soon after.

"Hmmm, a distressed denim blazer and a royal blue shirt. Not bad. Way to go!"

"Thank you."

"Just remember what I told Eiji, you'll be good to go."

"Like Eiji… ahhh. Interesting…" Inui continued his comments.

The two other regulars followed. After 15 more minutes of assessment and Inui's nasty comments, they were finally done.

"Tomorrow," Eika started, "the tailor will go here to take your body measurements. You will also pick the colors of your prom attire so I am requesting you to go here 30 minutes earlier, that's 6:30 pm, so that we can finish on time."

"Hai!" Everybody replied.

"That's it for today. See you tomorrow!"

They bid their good bye and left.

**a/n: **this chapter is a bit serious because fashion is a serious business. The humor will resume in the next chapter. See yah! Ü please read and review.


	5. Measurements

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis… so don't sue me… I still have to study approximately 10 years to be a lawyer…**

**_a/n: to Keikeiaznqueen,_ **I got the fashion idea from my classmate who is literally in love with fashion. I don't think Eika, as well as my classmate, are really that good in fashion. Although fashion is a serious business, I don't think anyone should dictate what one should wear. Ü

**To those who commented…** thanks for your comments… here's the fifth chapter. Please don't get mad at me because I like thrashing Tezuka and Inui… ü

* * *

**Characters:**

**Eika Mizuki: **Inui's cousin from the United States

**Keita Takani: **Fuji's lab partner in Chemistry

**Rei Miyazawa: **Oishi's classmate

**Miyu Sazami: **Ryoma's neighbor

**Ann Tachibana: **Momo's love interest

**SEIGAKU REGULARS:**

**Kunimitsu Tezuka: **The stoic captain of Seigaku Tennis Club

**Syuichiroh Oishi: **The overly concerned vice captain

**Syusuke Fuji: **The sadistic tennis prodigy

**Eiji Kikumaru: **The hyper acrobatic player

**Sadaharu Inui: **The data freak

**Takashi Kawamura: **The weird dude

**Takeshi Momoshiro:** The powerhouse player

**Kaoru Kaidoh: **The viper

**Ryoma Echizen: **The freshman ace player

**Chapter 5: Measurements**

Another day in Sheishun Gakuen Jr. Academy, where everything is normally quiet, organized and peaceful.

"You are too noisy," Kaidoh complained loudly.

"I am not!" Momo retorted.

"You are!"

"Am not!"

Their argument went on all morning.

* * *

"Damn! We have Chemistry after homeroom," Eika realized, banging her locker door. She reached her classroom a minute before the final bell.

Their teacher informed them of the upcoming school events and reminded them of the change in their schedule.

"There will be 45 minutes for every subject, instead of the usual one hour to give ample time for club activities," their teacher notified them. "Any more questions?"

"None, sensei."

With that, their homeroom ended and everyone headed towards their next class. While walking, she saw Tezuka scanning his notes.

"Hey Tezuka!" She called from behind him.

"You don't have to shout," he said quietly.

"I know, but you seem so engrossed in your notes," she reasoned.

"What do you want?" He asked cautiously.

"Nothing."

They reached the Chemistry laboratory and settled on their seats. The teacher arrived and motioned them to sit down.

"Today, we will study accuracy and sensitivity in measurement. This is a review because you have been studying this since first year so I am expecting everyone will be able to define and differentiate the two." Their teacher stated.

The students opened their books and waited for their teacher to continue.

"I believe everyone knows what accuracy means, as well as sensitivity, so who can differentiate the two?"

Tezuka raised his hand in the air.

"Yes, Mr. Tezuka."

"Accuracy is ten times greater than sensitivity, which means if the accuracy is in the tenths place, the sensitivity is in the hundredths place."

"Good. Who can give me a situation?"

This time, Eika's hand was in the air.

"Ms. Mizuki."

"In a graduated cylinder, if the lower meniscus is in between 51 and 52, and the calibration is by 1 mL, then the accuracy is in the ones place since you can still see that the lower meniscus did pass 51. Its sensitivity is in the tenths place since we are not sure if the lower meniscus is really in the middle of 51 and 52. This proves that accuracy is ten times greater than sensitivity."

"Very well then, please open your books to page 167 and answer exercises A and B, numbers 1-15. You only have 15 minutes to finish it."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Physics laboratory…

"Acceleration is equal to final velocity minus initial velocity over time, while final velocity is equal to initial velocity plus acceleration times time, then final distance is equal to one half of initial velocity plus final velocity times time," Inui said to himself, solving a problem involving acceleration.

"Hey Inui," his seatmate tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm solving, can't you see," he replied to her, ignoring the glances of his classmates.

* * *

In Fuji and Eiji's classroom…

"To get the x-intercept, the value of y should be zero and to get the y-intercept, the value of x must be zero. Then you have to plot the two coordinates and connect them using a straight line." Fuji said effortlessly.

"Wow Fuji, how'd you know those things?" Eiji asked his friend as he sat down.

"Eiji, open your book to page 125, second paragraph, fourth sentence," the tennis prodigy told him.

"Mr. Kikumaru, for the second time, how will you know which side of the plane should be shaded?" His teacher inquired.

"_Uh_, you have to use a test point from a side of the plane, if possible, _um_, a point not included in the boundary line, then, then, _ah_, get its coordinates and replace the value of x and y with the ones from the coordinates." He read from his book. "If the inequality is true, the side which has the test point should be shaded, if not, the other side of the plane should be shaded." The hyperactive player ended.

"Well done, Eiji," Fuji commented.

"Thanks Fuji," he smiled at his friend.

* * *

In a First year classroom…

Ryoma was sleeping in the middle of his English class.

"Mr. Echizen, are you sleeping in my class again? Please translate this line and write it on the board." The teacher demanded.

"Ok." Ryoma started writing on the board and finished two minutes later, everything written in perfect English, punctuations and all.

Everyone stared at him in awe, including his teacher.

"Mada mada da ne," he said candidly.

* * *

In Taka-san's History class…

_What's happening to everyone?_ He thought. _Is it just me or everyone is so bored and sleepy?_

"Mr. Kawamura, where was the Berlin Wall located?"

"In Germany, sir," he answered tentatively.

_So much for worrying about boredom. _He said to himself.

* * *

In Oishi's Gym (P.E.) class…

"Are you ok?" Oishi asked with genuine concern.

"Yes," Rei Miyazawa, his classmate, replied.

"I'll bring you to the clinic because you look pale."

"It's ok, I just didn't… never mind."

"No, let me ask permission from our teacher."

* * *

The long day has passed and the time has come for them to go to Inui's residence.

When they arrived, the room was filled with sample textiles and neckties in various colors and designs. Eika was in the middle of the room, still holding her palm pilot while talking to the tailor.

"They'll be here any moment," she assured the tailor.

"Actually, they're already here," Inui informed her.

"Then let's get this over with, shall we?"

The regulars settled down and sat on the chairs positioned in a side of the room.

"While we get the measurements, the other people who are doing nothing should pick a textile for the long sleeved polo and for your blazer and pants. After that, you may choose your necktie, but in your case," she turned to Ryoma, "you will be wearing a bowtie."

"Why is that so?" He demanded.

"Because I don't think it will look good on you," she replied. _At least, not with that height of yours,_ she thought.

"Hoi, hoi! Ochibi will wear a bowtie! He will look like a waiter, nya!" Eiji exclaimed.

Everyone chuckled at his valiant remark except for Tezuka who just sighed.

"Kikumaru-senpai, shut up."

"Hey, I'm your senpai, don't you shut me up," he said hotly.

"Sorry," the youngest player apologized when he noticed the exasperation in his senior's voice.

"Let's start measuring. Inui will take the measurement of Momo, I will take Fuji's and the tailor will take Taka-san's. The rest, please start choosing textiles." She said, pointing at the pile of fabrics in the other side of the room.

Eika reached for a tape measure, but Fuji was quicker so he gave it to her instead.

"Please key in your measurements using the stylus," Eika requested, handing him her palm pilot.

"No problem," he replied.

Fuji scanned the files in her palm pilot. A certain file caught his attention. It was saved as "Plan 02.14." He read the contents and memorized every detail. When Eika realized what he was doing, she grabbed it from him.

"What do you think are you doing?" she asked.

"Looking at your prom plans," the prodigy replied calmly.

"So you really want to get involved?"

"You have no choice but to include me in your plans, unless you want them to know about it." He warned.

"Ok, I'll just call you later to explain everything," she said silently.

"I think you're done taking my measurements," Fuji stated.

"Yes, please call Eiji," She sighed, looking at what the regulars were doing. As usual, Eiji was the center of chaos, throwing the rejected sample fabrics into the air.

"Eiji, please stand still."

"Why do I have to tie a string around my waistline?"

"So that the measurement will be accurate, I believe you wouldn't want to wear a very loose shirt, right?"

"Oh, you're right." He said sadly.

Eika placed the tape measure around Eiji's waist. The hyperactive boy said that he was having a hard time with the device because the stylus keeps on missing the numbers, but the truth is, he was having too much fun with it, he doesn't want to return it at once.

Meanwhile, the stoic captain was being measured by the tailor in the other side of the room. He was spying on the two, when he suddenly heard someone speaking behind him.

"Don't you wish you were in Eiji's place?" Fuji asked innocently.

"Hn," he replied unconsciously. "I mean, why should I?" he said, taking back his previous answer.

"I don't know." Fuji just smiled.

Tezuka was glad he immediately took back what he said and he wished Fuji will not take it seriously.

In Fuji's mind… _So she's planning something and he answered me with his infamous "hn" which means yes. There's something going on and I'm going to find out what it is.

* * *

_

**_a/n:_ **Please read and review. ü


	6. Losing Grip

**Disclaimer: everybody now…. I do not own Prince of Tennis… so don't sue me… I still have to study approximately 10 years to be a lawyer…

* * *

**

**a/n:** As you can all obviously see, I didn't include the list of the characters… that's because it takes up a lot (hell lot) of space… you can always refer to the previous chapters anyway…

to everyone who gave their comments… thanks and I'm sorry to keep you waiting… you're right, the 5th chapter was actually just a filler because Algebra had been taking its toll on me since last week and I'm losing, maybe killing, my brain cells trying to solve linear equations and slope equations where y mx + b… again, I'm really sorry and here's the continuation of the story… please read and review… BTW, this fic is straight so I'm warning you… don't get pissed at me. ü XV

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Losing Grip**

Eika rushed out of the house, holding a toast.

"I woke up late… I'm in a lot of trouble… I'm sorry… See you later!" she hollered.

She ran as fast as her legs can take her and she arrived at Seigaku with barely 10 minutes to gather everything she needed for her classes. She was making her way to her locker when she saw Fuji who was closely tailed by an almost drooling Eiji. He was holding a box of something edible.

"You want some?" the blue-eyed boy offered.

Because of hunger caused by her oversleeping, she didn't bother asking what it was and just grabbed a handful, shoved it all into her mouth and hurried towards her locker.

"I reckon she's late for homeroom." Fuji commented.

"She finished half of it!" the hyperactive boy exclaimed.

"If you want it badly, just eat the remaining _chocolates _before the bell rings."

Eiji was rejoicing when the bell rang. Students outside rushed to their classrooms, so as not to be late.

The P.A. system sounded and all the teachers having their homeroom stopped talking to listen to the announcement.

"To all the Junior Regulars (a/n: 3rd year students) of the tennis club and Eika Mizuki, please go to Ryuzaki-sensei's office immediately. Repeating the announcement, To all the Junior Regulars of the tennis club and Eika Mizuki, please go to Ryuzaki-sensei's office immediately." A cool female voice announced.

Eika and Tezuka stood up and asked their adviser for them to be excused. The other 3rd year regulars did the same to their respective homeroom advisers.

They headed towards the said office located at the 3rd floor a/n: I'm just guessing. They waited for their teacher to talk.

"You see, you will be given a task and you are here because I'm asking you all to be a model to the younger students," she explained.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, why did you call for me?" The girl inquired.

"Because you will tell them what the winner will get," their teacher replied.

"Oh, that," she turned to the 3rd year regulars. "Only the 3rd year regulars will be qualified. Whoever dances with the number of girls, I repeat, _girls_ (_looking mischievously at Inui)_ will win a trip to the U. S. of course this will depend if you have a visa. If not, uhm, let's just see who will win, shall we?"

"There are rules, mind you. You have to follow them or else you'll be disqualified." She continued. "First, you're supposed to ask them properly, or in other words, you should ask them the way the society _can, may or will_ accept, which means you're not allowed to scare, harass, force or use any kind of blackmail against any girl or else you will be facing…" her voice drifted, her fist closing.

"Anyway, the next one is, you must ask them to sign a form," some of them cursed, "yup, you have to do that because if you lose, you will have the _privilege_ to taste Inui's newest, most renowned creation," she warned them with a cunning smile. "Lucky person, very lucky indeed," she said sarcastically.

With that, the said data addict smirked behind his glasses, thinking of the ingredients he will put in his latest brew.

"How come we're not allowed to blackmail anyone, yet you're here, blackmailing us?" Eiji complained.

She just smiled and continued specifying the rules.

"The task will start at exactly 9.00pm and end at 12.00am. You only have 3 hours to execute the task so use your time wisely." She ended.

Their teacher turned to them. "If you have no questions, you may go directly to your classes."

They filed out of the office and walked down the stairs. Fuji noticed that Eika was a bit pale and she was staggering.

"Ne, what's wrong with Eika?" Eiji asked. "Oh no, Fuji, she missed a step! She's gonna fall!" he shouted.

Fuji tried grasping her hand, but it missed hers by an inch. Tezuka, who was ahead of her by several steps, caught her, but her weight suddenly on him caused him to lose his balance and he fell as well. Both were knocked out of their senses.

The tennis genius was worried, yet he also felt cross at their captain. He heard Inui asking, or actually, begging their coach to call for an ambulance, obviously concerned about his cousin.

"… please, Ryuzaki-sensei, my cousin's in a very grave danger and I'll be in more trouble if she gets hurt so please, just call an ambulance."

"You can bring her to the clinic."

"No, just please call."

"What about Tezuka?"

"Never mind him. He's as cold as ice. I'll bet anything, his body is as hard as ice, too." Inui knew he was in trouble the moment his captain regains his consciousness, but he didn't give a damn, even if he was to be given 200 laps as punishment. He was in a lot more trouble if anything happens to his cousin.

The elderly coach chuckled at this remark while waiting for the other line to answer.

Five minutes has passed when they heard the siren. Fuji carried the unconscious girl in his arms and ran as fast as he could towards the gate of their school where an ambulance was waiting. Her cousin was behind him, still holding his green notebook and pen, but was seriously scared out of his wits. They placed her on a stretcher and they left the school, forgetting that there was another person who was hurt.

"Inui, why do you look so scared?" Fuji asked innocently, yet he was wishing he had his camera with him.

"Because I'll be in hot water with her parents when she gets hurt in any way. Just a call from her telling them that she was hurt and I'll be wishing I was dead before they come." The data expert replied.

"Oh. What will they do to you?"

The bespectacled boy refused to answer. In his mind, various situations were flashing vividly. Everything was in his memory, like it was just yesterday, when they were young, when he visited Eika in America. The door opened and he went back to reality. He followed the doctors to the Intensive Care Unit, but he was blocked by a nurse because he wasn't allowed to enter.

After 30 minutes, the doctor went out of the ICU, followed by a nurse pushing a distraught Eika on a wheelchair. Inui approached the doctor and asked him a lot of questions.

"Will she be ok? Is she safe now? What happened to her?" he literally bombarded the stressed doctor with questions.

"Wait, may I ask who you are?" the doctor inquired.

"I'm her cousin, Sadaharu Inui."

"Alright. She lost her consciousness not because she fell from the stairs, but because she ate something she's not supposed to. Chocolate is bad for her, may it be dark, milk or white chocolate. Her bones are fine, nothing broken, just a sprain in her ankle. It will heal after two to three weeks."

"What? Chocolate! I know she's not supposed to eat that. I didn't give her anything with chocolate, let alone make her eat just chocolate."

"Ask Fuji," she said softly, apparently in pain.

The troubled boy heard his cousin's voice behind him. At first, he couldn't figure out what it was, but he understood it after she repeated it two more times. He approached the other boy who was smiling calmly at him.

"Fuji, did you, by any chance, give Eika any kind of chocolate?" his eyeglasses glinted dangerously.

"Yes, I offered her some before homeroom. She was in a hurry, but she grabbed a handful and ate it all at once."

"Didn't you even tell her what it was?"

"I thought she knew."

_This conversation is pointless,_ the vexed data expert thought.

"Fuji, stay here and watch over my cousin, if anything happens to her, I swear you'll wish you were never born."

"Ok. Please tell Eiji to take down notes for me and please tell Tezuka-buchou, if he's still sane, that is, and Ryuzaki-sensei that I won't be able to attend practice today."

"Got it. I'm warning you. If you do something, anything to her…" Inui threatened, becoming aware of the sadistic nature of the boy in front of him.

"You can count on me," the sadistic genius assured him, but inside, his gears were moving fast, formulating a plan in his mind.

* * *


	7. When Stars Align

**Disclaimer: for the 7th time… I do not own Prince of Tennis… so don't sue me… I still have to study approximately 10 years to be a lawyer…**

**a/n:** For the list of characters, please refer to the previous chapters (1-5). I'm not good at writing about romance (coming from an exclusive, all-girls school) so… I just hope this works out just fine… Have fun!

**Chapter 7 : When Stars Align**

Fuji sat comfortably on the chair inside Eika's hospital room. His blue eyes watched the girl who was sleeping serenely after having gone through a series of tests. He sighed softly, careful not to her wake up.

Seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned into hours. Finally, she woke up, a little disoriented at first, but she realized that she was in the hospital because of the chocolate incident. She looked around the room. She saw the boy sleeping soundly on his chair. She grinned at the sight and reached for her cell phone on her table, careful not to wake her companion up. As her hands near the table, she felt something cold grasping her arm.

"I'll call Inui," she said quietly.

"Let me reach it for you," he replied gently.

She leaned against the head rest of her bed as he handed her the device.

"Thanks."

She keyed in her cousin's number and waited for a voice to answer.

"Hello, Inui speaking," the data expert answered.

"Hey, it's me. Can you please bring my laptop, camera and my suitcase? I didn't unpack my things so everything's in the suitcase. You won't have a problem bringing them here after class." She stated.

"Alright. I'll ask buchou's permission so I can leave early and bring your things there." Inui agreed.

"That's all. See you later," she ended.

Fuji had a questioning look on his face that made Eika uncomfortable. She couldn't take the weird expression so she broke the silence between them.

"Do you want to ask something?" She inquired.

"Yes. Actually, I want to ask you a lot." He responded.

"About what?"

"You and your cousin. Because you see, Inui doesn't really want to share information about him or about you."

"And why in the world would you want to know more about me or my cousin?"

"Ok. Forget about Inui. Let's talk about you."

She knew she can't escape the interrogation of the persistent boy so she just sighed and nodded slightly to indicate that he can ask he questions.

"Is this your first time in Japan?"

"No. My first visit was when I was 5 years old."

"Was your experience here fun?"

"Maybe. I can barely recall it. All I can remember was the time I spent in a playground. There was a boy who told me a story about the stars."

"Stars? Can you remember the story?"

"Yeah, but I can't remember the boy who told me that."

_**In Eika's memory…**_

**(a/n: ok. here's the deal, words that are underlined were spoken by the characters in English, while words that are _italicized_ were spoken in Japanese.)**

"I can't find my necklace. Mum will get mad." She muttered to herself. She noticed a boy, about the same age as her, watching from the other side of the playground.

"What are you looking at?"

"_I don't understand you." _The boy said.

"_Sorry. I forgot that I am in Japan."_ She replied politely.

"_What are you looking for?"_

"_My necklace. I lost it while I was playing."_

"_Do you know why we met today?"_

The question startled the little girl, but she was interested in what the mysterious boy had to say.

"_Why?"_

"_Because our stars aligned."_

"_I don't even have a star."_

"_Yes you do. There are thousands and thousands of stars in the sky because every person has his or her own star."_

"_Really?"_ Her face lit up upon hearing this.

"_Yup, my grandma told me that before she…" _His voice drifted.

"_Before she?"_

"_Died."_

"_I'm sorry. I-"_

"_It's ok. She told me that whenever stars align, the people who own the star will meet in a certain place and at a certain time."_

"_Oh. I didn't know that." _She looked at the knowledgeable boy with awe.

"_Here. Take this necklace my grandma gave me. I don't know what to do with it and I'm not a girl so I can't wear it. Just take it. I have to go now. I think mommy's looking for me right now."_

"_Wait. What's your-"_

Before she was able to finish her sentence, the boy was already at the other side of the playground. She gazed at the necklace. _It's a star, _she thought.

A few minutes passed when she heard someone coming. She looked up to see another boy approaching her. She wondered why the boy was coming towards her.

"_Hi. Why are you alone here?"_

"_I'm not really from here. I'm just visiting."_

"_Do you want to play?"_

"_No, but would you like to hear a story?" _She offered.

"_Ok. What is it about?" _He replied.

"_It's the story of the stars and why we met here."_

"_Wow. That's new."_

"_Have you seen the stars in the sky?"_

"_Yeah. There are a lot of them and I cannot count them. I can only count until one hundred fifty."_

"_Do you know why there are a lot of stars?"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because each of us has a star up in the sky."_

"_But how can I own one if I can't reach it?"_

"_I don't know. All I know is that if the stars of two persons align, they will meet somewhere, sometime."_

"_Is that true?"_

"_Maybe."_

"_Then it means our stars aligned that's why were talking to each other right now." _The boy concluded.

They heard a car nearing them and Eika recognized the person coming out of the car. She ran towards her mom and called back to the boy, "Bye!"

_**End of Eika's memory…**_

"I also told another boy the story, but I cannot remember him as well." She said quietly.

"Do you still have the necklace?"

"Yeah. It's made of silver so it doesn't rust that fast."

"Do you remember saying goodbye in English and leaving with your mom?"

"How did you-"

Their conversation stopped when they heard a knock. Inui entered the room, pulling Eika's suitcase and carrying her laptop.

"Finally. I thought you won't come."

"It wasn't easy dragging your bag."

"Thanks anyway."

"Don't mention it."

"Can you call the other regulars and tell them that the lessons will be cancelled. Just give them the flash drives that I prepared so that they can continue if they want."

"Ok. I'll do it. Where are the flash drives?"

"Here. Please teach them how to install the program and please remind them to take care of it because it costs a lot." She said while handing him the removable hard drives.

"No problem."

"I think that's all."

"I guess I'll see you soon." He opened the door and left.

"It's just you and me," Fuji looked at the girl in the eye.

She broke their eye contact by taking her laptop from its bag.

"You left a question unanswered. How did you know I said goodbye to the boy in English?"

"Because I am the boy you asked."

She was so shocked that she didn't know what to say. The room was silent, only the soft humming of the laptop can be heard. A small paper with an announcement fell from the laptop case.

"Hey! What's this?" She shattered the stillness of the room with her remark. "This is good, no, it's perfect. This is-, oh, you really are my cousin."

"What's that?" the boy said, taking the paper from her.

She took her cell phone and keyed in the numbers as quickly as she can.

"Hello, Inui, can you please sign up the Tennis Club for the production. Yes. Just call the president of the drama club or the PRU (a/n: public relations unit) club. That's all. Thanks."

"That was fast."

She turned to the azure-eyed genius.

"What was fast?" she asked.

"Never mind. What was that all about?"

"Oh that? It's a surprise," she replied.

"Come on. I already know your prom plans, so why hide another?"

"Because I want to." She answered dismissively.

"If that's what you wish," he whispered.

"What in the world was that all about?"

"Nothing," he responded indifferently.

"Well, it's really funny. we meet again after 9 years. Maybe our stars aligned once more."

"Maybe the universe conspired this meeting."

"It's really strange to hear you say those things about destiny and all."

"Do you still believe that the stars are the reason why we met before and meet again here?"

"I'm not really sure, but I guess I don't have any hypothesis or theory for it. Maybe I should ask, I mean dare my dear cousin to conduct an experiment to determine the probability of people meeting each other."

"That's an excellent idea!" He beamed, exposing his gorgeous blue eyes.

"If you're tired, you can just go home, but before you go, can you help me change?"

"What? Oh sure."

"Not that you-" she reacted. "Just help me gather my stuff and assist me in going to the washroom because if you're oblivious of my injury, which is by the way, caused by your…"

"All right, please calm down," he interrupted her rather long speech.

He helped her open her bag and lent her a hand in walking towards the washroom.

"Thanks for everything."

"Don't mention it."

"I think this is good bye and goodnight."

"Yeah, that's all. Good night and get well soon."

**a/n: Please read and review**


	8. What Happens When It's Raining

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis… so don't sue me…**

**a/n: I changed my 8th chapter so that you won't have a hard time reading it… and so as to avoid confusion and for consistency and all that jazz. I'll just post the original chapter 8 as another chapter, with improvements, revisions and all.**

**Characters:**

**Eika Mizuki: **Inui's cousin from the United States

**Keita Takani: **Fuji's lab partner in Chemistry

**Rei Miyazawa: **Oishi's classmate

**Miyu Sazami: **Ryoma's neighbor

**Ann Tachibana: **Momo's love interest

**Chapter 8 : What Happens When It's Raining**

While Eika was still in the hospital, the regulars were looking for prom dates. Obviously, they had a hard time doing so because the fan girls and some of the obsessed fan boys were stopping them.

Momo was walking towards the street tennis court when it started to rain hard. He saw Ann walking briskly, looking for a shade.

"Hey Tachibana's little sister!" Momo called out.

"Momoshiro, hi." Ann waved.

He rushed to her side and placed his regular's jacket on her head.

"You don't have to do that," she pointed out.

"It's nothing," he grinned.

She thanked him and they headed towards her house. When they arrived, Tachibana opened the door and asked Momo to stay, but he refused because it was getting late.

"Good night A-, Tachibana's little sister. Good bye Tachibana."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the train station…

"Let me walk you home, Miyazawa." Oishi offered kindly.

"It's raining and we still have a quiz tomorrow. It's ok. I can manage." Rei assured him.

"It's late and is raining really hard; I don't think it's safe out there."

"If you insist, then I can't do anything about it, can I?"

The vice-captain just smiled and moved aside so that she may pass through the gate.

* * *

Echizen was walking home when he was hit behind by a bike.

"I-I'm sorry! Are you alright? I didn't see you because it was raining so damn hard and my raincoat was blocking my eyesight." The girl with gorgeous green eyes reasoned.

"No, it's ok. I mean, I'm not ok, but I think I will still survive. Never mind me." Echizen blurted out, obviously mesmerized.

"My name's Miyu Sazami and I'm new here. I'm actually lost and I can't remember where our house is." Miyu stated.

"Ryoma Echizen. What's the number of your house? Maybe I can help you find it." He offered his hand and she shook it.

"I think it's 15." She stood up and fixed her bike.

"So you're just living across our house?"

"I have no idea."

"Anyway, let's move on. In case you haven't noticed, it's raining hard."

"Yeah, I'm sorry."

Echizen accompanied Miyu to her house which was across his.

* * *

It was raining hard and Tezuka, who has no umbrella, was about to exit through the gate when a hand grabbed him from behind. It was Luis, from Inui's class.

"Hey Tezuka, do you have anyone to take to the prom?" Luis asked.

"Let go of me," the bespectacled boy commanded.

"I will if you answer my question."

"And why should you care?"

"Because I would like to go with you. Will you go with me?"

"Hell no. Let go of me or I will have to force you to do so." Tezuka pushed pass him, and ran as fast as he can to escape from the gay and tried his best not to slip on the wet pavement.

* * *

In Fuji's house…

"Keita, how are you going home considering the hard downpour?" Fuji asked.

"I don't know. We're still not done with the formal laboratory report so I guess I'll just ask my dad to fetch me later." Keita replied.

"Ok." Fuji gave her an innocent smile which wasn't that innocent at all. "Do you have a prom date already?"

"No. I don't think I would like to go to the prom with someone. It would be a bit boring, don't you think?"

"Will you ever change your mind if your date will be our captain? As in THE Kunimitsu Tezuka." He inquired, giving her his best smile.

"If we get an A in our lab report, maybe I will."

"But will you say yes if he asked you to the prom?"

"Let's just finish this, shall we."

* * *

In Eika's hospital room…

"Did you see my cousin?" Inui inquired the nurse.

"I'm sorry sir, but I didn't see her. Did she leave her mobile phone there?"

"Ok. I'll check. Thank you." He placed the receiver back to the base and took his own mobile phone and dialed Eika's number.

"Hello." She answered.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the rooftop. I saw that it was raining so I went here. It's really boring there."

"How did you-"

"Just go up here and bring a towel, will you? It's cold up here and I can't go back because I'm wet."

"Fine. I'll be there in a moment."

After getting a towel, the data player rushed to his cousin as fast as he could.

"Yo! What the hell are you doing here?" He inquired.

"I sat under the rain." She replied.

"How were you able to get here without injuring yourself?"

"Guess how." She went down and returned to her room while skipping.

"I see. There has been a fatal mistake in the results. The probability of this is 2, which is one out of fifty…"

"Unfortunately, I was one of the chosen few…"

"Good evening," the stoic captain made his presence known.

"Hi." She said simply. "I am utterly sorry that I am so wet right now. I just came from the rooftop."

"I see that you're quite comfortable being wet despite the fact that you have a visitor." Tezuka pointed out.

"Do you really think you're that special? Well, wake up Mr. Perfect because you're just a stoic, boring, cold gay magnet. I don't understand why girls and _GAYS_ are attracted to you. I really don't get it it's so damn illogical and beyond anyone's data."

"Yo Tezuka, speaking of which, I heard from someone that Luis actually asked you out. The nerve of that gay. I never thought he would actually do that, but according to my data, there is a 76 probability that he will do it sooner or later…"

"Inui, please stop before I give you 30 laps around the hospital," he snapped. It sounded more like a command than a request.

"Sorry."

Behind them, a girl was laughing like mad on the hospital bed, tears streaming down her face because she cannot control her laughter.

"A boy actually asked you, Tezuka? HA! That's news to me! HA! Never in my wildest dreams… HA! I know they like you, but to ask you out? HA! I can't believe that Luis went that far! HA!" She exclaimed.

"I went here not to be insulted, but to inform you that because of your cousin," he looked at the direction of the data tennis player, "the Tennis Club have to join the production. Coach Ryuzaki asked me to inform you that you will be the one in charge of this."

"Yes, I have been informed by her earlier through the telephone. Moving on, tell me buchou, how does it feel to be popular to the girls and gays?" The girl inquired sadistically.

"I think I said everything. Good night Mizuki, Inui." Tezuka left quickly to avoid the interrogations of the girl.

"Hey Sadaharu, can you give me his number?"

"Here's my mobile phone."

"Thanks. And while you're at it, can you tell the Regulars who will be free tomorrow afternoon to go here?"

"No problem."

Eika keyed in Tezuka's number.

"_Hello?"_

"_Is this Kunimitsu Tezuka's number?"_

"_Yes."_

"_I would like to ask you how it feels to-"_

"_Mizuki, will you stop this nonsense!"_

"_Why should I? Just when I'm having fun."_

"_Why did you call?"_

"_Alright, I give up. We will have a meeting here, tomorrow afternoon, to discuss the production."_

"_Is that all?"_

"_I suppose so."_

"_Good night Mizuki."_

"_Smell yah later!"_

She flipped her cell phone close and lied down on the bed.

"Hey, please tell aunt and uncle that I'm better than ever and that I will be out of here 2 days from now." She called out. "And if you may add to your data that laughter is indeed the best medicine."

"Get well soon, Eika or else I'll be in trouble with Aice."

"Yeah, right. Get out of here before they lock you out of your house."

"Bye."

**a/n: please read and review…**


	9. Happy and GAY

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis… so don't sue me…**

**a/n: Chapter 9 is here and I'm really sorry if I had to do this to Tezuka… sorry Vernie dear.**

**Characters:**

**Eika Mizuki: **Inui's cousin from the United States

**Keita Takani: **Fuji's lab partner in Chemistry

**Rei Miyazawa: **Oishi's classmate

**Miyu Sazami: **Ryoma's neighbor

**Ann Tachibana: **Momo's love interest

**Chapter 9 : Happy and GAY**

Finally, the day was over and the Regular's meeting in Eika's hospital Room was about to start. One by one, they came in until the last one, Echizen, arrived.

"Alright, Since everyone's here, let's get going," Eika started. "Today we will plan and assign tasks for the production. You will not be forced to audition for a part, but if you want, you may do so."

"There are two committees assigned to us," Tezuka announced. "It's background music/ sound effects and props. You don't have to worry about the backdrop. There's another committee assigned to do that."

Eika heard Momo asking Echizen if she is a computer club member. "Yes Momo, us. UNfortunately, I had to give up the Computer Club because Sadaharu asked me to be the assistant manager. Don't worry though. I'm just here to compute for data, probability, blah and to help make juices and organize your training menu." She explained. She heard the 2nd year sigh deeply.

"I have to know which of you still doesn't have a prom date. I will be more than willing to help you find one." Inui offered, his eyeglasses gleaming dangerously.

"Nyah! Remove me from your list because I will go there alone. It's no fun having a partner following you around." Eiji stated.

"Don't you think it's a bit early? There's still 2 weeks to go before the dance." Kawamura said.

"I think Taka's right. It's still too early to ask." Oishi agreed. "Why don't you ask again 2 to 3 days before the ball?"

"I guess you're right, but if you ever need me or my data, I'm just a call, email or instant message away."

There was a long pause until Eiji's mobile phone rang. He just received a new message.

After reading it, he was laughing like crazy. The others wondered what the message was about, but they couldn't ask because their captain was already pissed.

"Kikumaru-" Tezuka started.

"Since when did laughing become a crime?" Eika inquired sadistically.

The captain said nothing while the acrobatic player behind him mouthed a silent "thank you" to the girl.

"What are you talking about?" Fuji asked innocently, looking all puzzled.

"Well, I cannot tell you because…" Her words trailed, but she directed her eyes to the vexed buchou.

"Can someone please tell everyone what's going on?" the vice captain pleaded.

There was once again a deafening silence until Eiji couldn't take it anymore.

"Some guy," he said, "I think it's Luis, right? He asked buchou to the prom," he blurted out.

"Oh shit." The girl mumbled.

"What?" Momo said, obviously flabbergasted.

Echizen lowered his cap to hide his smirk. Oishi and Kawamura were both speechless. Inui was jotting down all the reaction of the other Regulars. Fuji opened his eyes. Kaidoh just stood there. Eiji was in front of a very angry Tezuka, looking horrorstruck.

"Eiji, run now before he gives you killer laps!" Eika said.

The hyperactive boy wasted no time. He ran as fast as he could before the bespectacled boy grabbed him, went out of the door and headed to his house.

"Mizuki, why did you-"

"Giving Eiji laps? Why don't you give it to me instead?" She challenged.

"30 laps around the hospital, now!"

"I don't think it's enough, considering that I actually shattered your 'stoic, straight and anti-social' image"

"40."

"Higher."

"50."

"Higher."

"75 then."

"I think that's enough." She said. "Hey cousin, if I actually faint, die or get hurt in anyway, you know what to do. All you have to do is to press number 4 in my speed dial. It's Aice's mobile." She looked at her cousin threateningly.

Inui's sweat dropped. "You don't have to run those laps. I'll do it for you." Inui said unconsciously. He didn't want to do it, but knowing Eika's brother, he had no choice.

"It's 75 laps around the hospital. I'll tell Aice how good you are to me." She smiled dangerously.

"Yeah. I better get going then. 75 laps. That's a lot. Hehe." He replied to his cousin, trying his best to smile.

"Hey. Hold on for a second." _Click! _"Ok. Thanks! I'll show this to mum and dad."

"Are you sure Luis asked Tezuka to the prom?" Oishi questioned.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, almost everyone in school knows it. Even the Freshmen." Fuji informed them.

"So you knew about it?" Eika asked the tennis genius.

"Definitely."

"Do you think Tezuka's gay?" She asked out of nowhere.

"Mizuki Eika, what the hell are you talking about?" The captain reprimanded.

"For your information, my real name is not Eika Mizuki," she said teasingly. "Come to think of it, he has no girl acquaintances, nor friends and all his friends are actually boys. Don't you think there's something fishy going on?"

"You're right, senpai Eika" Momo agreed. Kaidoh nodded.

"Hey, I said no Japanese affixes with my name. no –kun, -chan, -san, senpai whatsoever. Even if it's not really my name."

"What's your real name, then?" Echizen inquired bluntly.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. It's no use asking Inui, though. He won't tell you unless he wants to be in trouble."

"How will we settle this?" the worried vice-captain wondered out loud.

"Why don't we have a bet, Mr. Perfect?" She suggested.

"To settle this once and for all? Certainly." Tezuka affirmed.

"You have to audition for a role, that's _male _lead role and you have to perform it as truthfully as you can. In other words, you just have to be a 'man' to be able to do this task. It will be a piece of cake if you're straight and a pain in the ass if you're gay. I will audition as well. If I don't get the female lead role, I will run a hundred laps. If you win, you're straight. If I will get the role, I won't run the laps." Eika finished. _"Poor cousin. He has to run another 100 laps so I cannot afford to lose." She thought._

"It's settled then." Fuji interrupted.

Inui suddenly entered the door, looking very enervated and tired. "Did I miss something?" he panted.

"I'll just tell you everything after they _all _leave." She said quietly.

Tezuka stood up abruptly and left and the others followed soon after, wishing Eika to get well soon. She told her cousin everything that transpired while he was running her punishment. Inui stared at his cousin in amazement because he never thought she can actually involve their captain in a very sticky situation where he cannot escape that easily.

**a/n: please read and review ü**


	10. Disasters on the Dance Floor

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis… only the 4 girls and Aice, so don't sue me… there's no way I'm gonna be a lawyer just for that.**

_**Anonymous author that broke into hyperactive star's computer: I do NOT own getbackers. Although I would like to own GINJI X3 he's SSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEE! Anyway:P on with the story! And ginji fans don't hate me :P**_

**a/n: Chapter 10 is here and they're finally dancing… anonymous author, we know who you are. it's not my fault so please don't get mad at me people for including the get backers here…**

**Other Characters:**

**Eika Mizuki: **Inui's cousin from the United States

**Keita Takani: **Fuji's lab partner in Chemistry

**Rei Miyazawa: **Oishi's classmate

**Miyu Sazami: **Ryoma's neighbor

**Ann Tachibana: **Momo's love interest

**Chapter 10 : Disasters on the Dance Floor**

Eika left the hospital in the morning so she decided to attend her afternoon classes. She arrived at Seigaku just before the bell for the afternoon classes rang. She slipped inside her classroom, hoping that no one will make a fuss at her arrival. She reached her desk unnoticed so she quietly sat on her chair and rested her head on the table. She could hear Kikumaru's voice echoing through the corridor, but she didn't mind that much.

"I see you're back." Tezuka said monotonously.

The girl simply nodded in reply. Their teacher arrived moments later and their classes began_. (a/n: I suppose you don't want to know what they did in History Class. The dynasties and the blah blah infrastructures, statue of…)_ And it ended rather quickly, at least, that's what the students who were sleeping thought. Class 3-1 headed to their next class, Double Gym Classes with 3-6.

"Hey Eika! I didn't know you were here." Eiji greeted cheerfully.

"I got here just before the afternoon bell." She said sleepily.

"That figures," the ever-smiling genius commented.

"What will we do in gym class, anyway?" the girl asked nonchalantly.

"Weren't you listening?" Tezuka said coolly. "We're going to learn swing in preparation for the ball."

"Uhm, we are supposed to find a partner right now," the acrobatic player informed them.

"Do you have a partner, buchou?" Fuji inquired suddenly.

"_Don't tell me he will ask him to be his partner. That's unacceptable and weird and scary and…" Eika contemplated._

"No," the tallest boy replied flatly.

Fuji turned around and called for the tall girl with long, flowing hair. "Keita, could you come here for a second?"

"_This will take me more than a second." Keita Takani told herself._

"Kunimitsu Tezuka, Keita Takani," the sadistic brunette introduced. The indifferent captain shook the bluegreen-eyed girl's outstretched hand. When they did this, Kikumaru realized what his best friend was thinking. Thus, he decided to help carry out his friend's plan.

"Hoi, Hoi. We don't have to worry about Tezuka then," he exclaimed. "He already has a partner," he stated triumphantly.

Not wanting to involve herself with the 2 crazy regulars, Eika quickly walked away from them. "See you later!"

Fuji followed her and grabbed her left wrist, causing her to stop. Some of his fan girls glared at her and some even cried furiously.

"I believe that you don't have a partner yet," the blue eyed boy said smugly.

"The point is?" she inquired straightforwardly.

"The point is, you're left with me," he replied candidly. When he said this, some of the girls who heard them reacted violently, saying that they were actually available. She just sighed in surrender.

He smiled sincerely, hoping that his charm will calm the over-stressed girl.

"Can you let go of my wrist? You're actually hurting me and I have to get a skirt from our teacher."

"Your skirt's just fine."

"How can you dance with this skirt? It's so damn short."

"I guess you're right," he gave in because he noticed the annoyed tone in his partner's voice.

She returned with a longer skirt that has an asymmetrical hemline, like the costume used in dance competitions.

A few meters away from them, the girl they set-up with the expressionless boy was bored to death.

"_Why did they leave me with this ice cold thing? I'm stuck with him for the rest of the week and the next. What did I do to deserve this?" she wondered. _

"_Calm down, Keita. It might be a cliché, but never judge a book by its cover." Her conscience reminded her._

"_But it's not the appearance that I'm judging. It's already the personality!" She protested._

"_Things are not always what they seem, my dear..."_

She snapped out of her reverie when she bumped into a pair of people dancing. Their teacher already started instructing them and they had to execute the steps she directed. She had no choice, but to dance with Tezuka, who remained expressionless throughout the dance. Everybody was dancing with their partners by this time. Regrettably, some met minor accidents. Some slipped while the others stepped on their partner's foot or stumbled on their own.

Unfortunately, Eika was one of them. Fuji made a mistake while executing the step where you have to twirl your partner so she ended up really dizzy. He accompanied the staggering girl to the clinic and she rested there for quite some time, while he sat there and watched over her.

Luckily, both Tezuka and Keita were 'smart dancers', that is, they know how to count and follow the instructions given to them. They did not commit any mistakes, but it was evident that both were stiff and uncomfortable. Even their teacher noticed this. She suggested that they spend more time practicing so that they will become comfortable with each other's presence.

Meanwhile, the hyperactive boy was having fun dancing with different partners. And every time he changed partners, he added a new acrobatic step, which looked more like a stunt, to their teacher's dismay.

Line break ü

The next day, the other regulars had their own adventures or rather, misadventures on the dance floor.

Inui was dancing with his seatmate (a/n: please refer to chapter 5, when he was solving for acceleration). He was mentally calculating every angle, every rotation, disposition and everything else about the dance.

"When twisting your partner, you rotate 180 degrees to the left, then 90 to the right, then a full 360 degrees to the left. That makes the disposition…" the data tennis player mumbled.

"Can you quit computing for just 10 minutes and let's dance for real? It seems that you're dancing theoretically, with all the data and all, but this is a Gym class which means we have to execute everything." His partner complained.

They danced, but he kept mentioning the angles and other data about the dance.

Oishi's Class had double Gym Classes with Kawamura's Class.

"Rei, would you like to be my partner?" Oishi asked the petite girl.

"Ok." She replied simply.

They danced almost perfectly, unlike the other regulars and their partners who had their dance lessons yesterday.

Kawamura was too nervous that he and his partner _(a/n: who shall remain unnamed due to some circumstances) _were committing so many mistakes.

**-- from this part on, the imagination used is from an entirely different author :P do not continue if you are in doubt :) --**

Suddenly, a pair of masked men raided the practice. The two had 2 distinctive features: one wore round purple glasses, the other a green vest. The latter was incredibly gorgeous, with his glittering brown eyes enthralling. Amongst the crowd, the brightly blushing Rei was the most attracted to the intruder.

_Sigh. SO beautiful., _she murmured as she admired him. Her new-found "love" took off his mask and introduced himself.

"Hi. We're the Getbackers!" he jovially told the surprised crowd. "I'm Ginji Amano, and my partner is Ban Mido."

The other took off his mask to reveal a handsome brunette. He puffed a cigarette, and said "Yo."

The blonde turned into a very cute chibi and attached himself to the leg of his partner. He chirped "Ban-chan! Stop acting cool and put out that cigarette! It's bad for your health!" Sweat drops formed on the foreheads of the crowd, including Ban's. "Ginji. Stop that! You're pissing me off! Now get off me."

The miniature Ginji released himself from the limb and crawled on the floor, trying to get away from Ban. He looked up and squinted as he saw legs. _Creamy _legs.

His nose bled. Badly.

"GINJI! How many times do I have to tell you to stop hitting on girls?" Ban picked up his partner and threw him towards the wall very forcefully. A permanent dent of Ginji's cute face was plastered on the wall. He slid down the wall and fell flat on the floor, face first.

The crowd thought the lifeless body was dead, until electricity flowed through the body. Gasps came from the audience as Ginji's body glowed. Ban just grinned at their expressions. As the flow of electricity gradually disappeared, the students saw Ginji's new 'shiny' complexion. It seems electricity heals the mysterious trespasser. The brunette spoke to the awestruck crowd.

"As you can see, my partner and I are not ordinary people. Now, cooperate and no-one will get hurt. You,…" he said as he pointed to Rei, who was standing in front of the crowd, "…tell me. Where's this so-called 'Kunimitsu Tezuka'?"

horror and suspense music playing Tantantantantan! _Newly paid announcer:_ **What will happen next? Will Rei tell them where Tezuka is? What will happen to the 'gay' Tezuka? Perhaps kill him? Kidnap him? You'll find out in the next episode (or the next time I intrude in hyperactive star0913's computer) of IAAC:D Stay Tuned… -end of episode-**

* * *

**a/n: please read and review. ü**


	11. How to Deal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis… only the 4 girls and Aice, so don't sue me :P I don't own the song Just the Girl. It's from Click 5's Greetings from the Imerie house, as well as All Things, by Widelife, from the soundtrack of Queer Eye for the Street Guy.**

**a/n: hey there! It's been a while since I updated, and finally, it's here. Let's just say that once upon a time, I got addicted to an online riddle called notpron and every level drained my precious little brain. I apologize for the late update :)**

**zal and anonymousprolix : Finally, I heard from you. Thanks for your reviews. I've been waiting for those since forever. Nah, just kidding. I really miss my business partner (aka insanity partner) and my food trip partner and our official photographer and our fashionista and of course, our anime addict. I don't really miss myself. Just kidding ;P**

**_zal :_ yeah, I know it's really shocking that Luis (it's his real name) would do something like that, but watching a whole season of CSI made me realize that it's nothing, compared to the crimes which were solved by Grissom and company. And I should advise you not to worry about him, I really wouldn't be surprised if he became that way, knowing that he came from an exclusive all-boys school. Talk about oh, boy. And regarding the "wake up Mr. Perfect" speech, let's just say I know someone thinks he's perfect just because a lot of girls are after him, but I bet one of these days, he'll find his match who will teach him a lesson :P hint: his name start with the letter R, and no, that's not my cousin :) **

**_anonymousprolix :_ yeah, I posted it. It was fun and nice anyway, so don't you worry my dear ;P everything will be fine ü.**

**Back to the story… I won't tell you how the dance lessons of the lower years went because it's a surprise… :P yeah… and I think I messed up my timeline… don't bother with the dates and days… I really apologize for the error… just don't mind the dates, thanks.**

**Chapter 11 : How to Deal**

After classes, Eika met with Inui and they went home together. While they were walking, she asked her cousin for a favor.

"Do you think I'm that bad in dancing? I think I am. I always screw up the dance, ever since I was a kid."

"Well, we all know our weaknesses. All we have to do is practice. There's 87.4 chance that you will be able to dance well, but the remaining percentage can overturn my calculation. You don't have to worry though, unless you are really that awful," he answered.

"Can you help me then?" she pleaded.

"I don't know how to dance as well, but I'll get in touch with my contacts. Let's see what I can do." He assured her.

"Please do it A.S.A.P."

The next morning was pleasant. It was disaster-free weekend and the weather was nice, perfect for a daytime stroll, or in Eika and Inui's case, for a shopping spree.

"I'm gonna buy some shirt and 2 pair of jeans and some skirt. I only brought 5 shirts 2 pants and 2 skirts. It's really amazing that I didn't exceed the weight limit for my luggage. Dad said that I can just leave my things and get new ones. What will you buy anyway?" the girl started, while walking on the pavement.

"I just have to buy some shirt and some pants." He replied without looking up from his notebook. "It's really astonishing, how you always beat my data. You were able to overturn a 98 chance of going overboard with your stuff in the airport. It's really amazing." He shook his head and looked at his cousin incredulously.

"Let me help you choose the right stuff and to update your wardrobe as well." She suggested. "And regarding your data, come on pal. There is more to life than data. You must remember that people chance and I definitely think it's also the right time to change that data habit of yours."

His cold sweat dropped upon hearing this, but thanks to his opaque glasses, she didn't notice.

After walking in and out of boutiques, Eika was finally done.

"Did you know that Tokyo is one of the 'Fashion Capital' of the world? Along with Paris, London, Milan and New York," She informed him.

"Maybe that's why you went here. To shop. You were tired of New York Styles."

"Nah, I have other reasons." She replied, her eyes wandering.

They went on to buy Inui's clothes. She asked him to try out some brightly colored button down shirts, but he refused. The store attendants wondered what their relationship was, but they didn't notice this because they fought over every piece of clothing that the other chose.

Finally, they finished choosing and gave the stuff to the attendant. Eika gave her Visa card to her without Inui knowing. Suddenly, another attendant approached them.

"I know it's rude to ask, but we were all wondering what your relationship is," he said without breathing.

_Oh, boy._ Eika thought. _We don't really look alike, do we?_

"We are cousins." Inui replied indifferently.

"Oh, sorry. And thanks!" the attendant rushed away.

Eika signed the credit card slip, took their purchases and went out of the store.

"Why did you pay for my stuff?" her cousin asked.

"I just want to. And besides, you've done a hell of a job trying to make sure that I don't get hurt, or die," she answered.

"It's not really a valid reason, if you will ask me. Actually, it's really irrational," he answered.

"Fine. Think of it this way, good deeds pay off. You help me, I help you. Is that enough?" she inquired.

"Yeah, I think so," he agreed.

"Let's go home now, it's almost 1 o' clock and I haven't eaten lunch yet," she suggested.

They went home for a late lunch and went to their separate rooms. Eika dozed off while finishing her trigonometry homework. Hours passed silently in her room until …

_Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off my feet and I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else. She's a mystery, she's too much for me, but I keep coming back for more, she's just the girl I'm looking for…_ Eika's mobile rang.

"What the hell!" she mumbles sleepily. She woke up abruptly and searched her room for her cellphone. She found it under her pillow and answered it immediately.

"This is Kris, how may I help you?" She said.

"Hey Eika, you're not suppose to use your name when answering your call. Someone might trace it." She heard her cousin's voice on the other line.

"Sorry cous. I must have slept while doing my homework," she explained.

"Then rise and shine. I have found you the perfect dance teacher. There's 99.1 possibility that you will be shocked when you see your teacher, but I think you can handle it well," he said proudly. "Why don't you fix yourself and get ready for dance lessons."

"Can you give me 30 minutes? I'll take a bath to refresh and rejuvenate my mind." She asked.

"Just be sure you're ready when you go down, ok?" he inquired. _There is a hundred percent probability that she will be singing in the showers. These data never changed._ He thought.

"Alright, fair enough." She affirmed.

She flipped her cellphone and ended the call. She went inside the bathroom and just like what her cousin said, turned it into a concert hall.

"_You came into my life and my world never looked so bright. Yeah. It's true, you bring out the best in me. And now I can clearly see… oh yeah. Days keep getting better. Nights keep getting better. Days keep getting better. Nights keep getting better. It's true. It's true, it's true, true true…" _she sang.

After performing some other songs, she finished her bath. She wore a light blue sleeveless turtleneck and boot cut jeans. She got her new white flip flops from its paperbag, then she went down to meet her dance teacher.

While descending down the stairs, she heard three people talking, so she walked quickly to see what was going on. She peeked out to see the people talking and saw her cousin and another boy with a girl.

_So a girl will teach me how to dance. That's fine with me._ She said to herself. She went inside the living room confidently and sat on a chair.

"Okay, since she's here, why don't we start with introductions." Inui started. "I don't think I have to introduce you to Yanagi, right?"

"Seiichi Yukimura, 3rd Year, Captain of Rikkai Dai Men's Tennis Club." The boy who, in Eika's opinion, is a girl, stated. She almost fell off her chair upon hearing this, but she quickly recovered her composure, but not quite from the shock.

"I'm Eika Mizuki, from New York, U.S.A.," Eika introduced herself hastily

_Oh no! I have mistaken a boy for a girl. Again. This is bad. What happened to my vision?_ She contemplated. _Is it me or the problem's with them. I really don't know. This is just wrong._

Yanagi snapped her out of her reverie by snapping his fingers in front of her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Yukimura asked gently.

"I suppose. I'm just recovering from the initial shock." She replied, a bit startled. "But I think I have regained my sanity."

"Then let's begin, shall we?" the data tennis player of Seigaku proposed.

"When will be the lessons?" the girl inquired. "I need to learn the dance and some other dances as soon as possible. I really-"

"Am I dreaming? My teacher in prank and chaos studies when we were kids doesn't know how to dance? That's impossible." Yanagi interjected.

"I admit that I can dance, theoretically speaking," she reasoned. "But when it comes to the physical aspect of the dance, it's just confusing."

"The same old Kr- I mean, Eika. I still remember the time when Sadaharu and I tried to teach you tennis. We were definitely young back then, but you were…" the data expert of Rikkai dai reminisced.

"I know. I am just as dreadful," she finished his sentence.

"You can't be that bad," the Rikkai dai captain assured her. "We better start soon if you really want to perfect the dances."

"Since we are studying swing in Gym Classes, why don't you start with it." Inui recommended. "I already have the songs so you don't have to worry about it. You just have to tell me how fast or slow the needed tempo is."

"How do you do that?" his long time friend asked him.

"Do what?" the bespectacled boy asked.

"Never mind," he shrugged his friend off.

**a/n: yeah, I know it's a bit of a cliff-hanger, but I already have my ideas, all I have to do is input them to the computer. Anyway, please read and review. :P**


	12. The Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**a/n: It's been 6 months (almost) since I last updated my story. Let's just say I had to reorganize my life and put everything back where it belongs (literally). So now I'm here again to finish one of the last unfinished businesses of my life before my 10-day break ends :D**

**I've been thinking a lot and I realized that if I actually write the predictable, it will be boring so I changed my plans :P I hope you understand.**

**Chapter 12 : The Phone Call**

"I think I'm not ready to dance today. I've had a lot of surprises today to last me a lifetime," Eika said wearily.

"But I thought you wanted to start early," Inui asked.

"It's fine with me. Maybe she's just tired. I understand," Yukimura assured them.

"Thanks!" And with that, Eika went up to her room and crawled back to bed.

"I think this job will be fun," Yukimura commented.

"But it won't be easy, I'm telling you," Yanagi warned his buchou.

"Not in a million years," Inui added.

"Don't worry. I can handle everything," the Rikkaidai captain replied calmly.

* * *

The silence of the night was broken by the sound of a mobile phone vibrating on a table. A hand reaches for it and upon seeing the caller, the owner answers the phone immediately.

"Hello, Sadaharu." A man's voice said.

"Yes Boss. It's me. Is there something wrong?"

"There's none. But there are some changes in our plans."

"What are the changes, sir?"

"I want you to transfer Kris to Rikkai Dai A.S.A.P. You have 3 days to do this. Also, do anything in your power to make her leave your house and transfer to the house of Mr. SY. You got that?"

"Definitely, sir. Anymore changes?"

"That's all. Good night. I'm hoping for results very soon."

"Yes, sir. Thank you. Good bye."

The conversation ended with the click from the other line and the owner of the phone dropped on his bed and continued sleeping.

**a/n: yeah. I know it's short, but I have to 'set the mood' or something.**


	13. Start of Something New

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

**a/n: hello everyone! I'm back. And I've given my fanfic a lot of thinking and I decided to do something fun. I hope you like my idea. I'm really sorry for the short chapter (Chapter 12). At least this chapter reached 1,000 words. I've been busy with my Saturday math classes (yeah. And our lessons are about _n!_ - n factorial and permutations plus combinatorics) which took and is still taking a lot of energy (I have to do this. I'll be in college after 2 years!!!). I'm really glad I still have the energy to do this chapter :D**

**Now, on with the story…**

**Chapter 13 : Start of Something New**

It was such a fine morning and Eika arrived earlier than usual for school. Everything was so perfect and calm, and nothing, not even the Momo vs. Kaidoh fights, can disrupt the peacefulness of the day.

**Tezuka and Mizuki(Eika)'s History Class : 3rd Period, 2 hours before lunch time**

_"Yeah. So Sun Yat-Sen was the boss. Chiang Kai-Shek was next in line, or was it Yuan Shikai? I hate these names. They sound the same. Argh! This is the worst thing that can happen to me!!!"_ Eika said to herself.

After a few minutes, their teacher decided to call the semiconscious girl for recitation.

"Ms. Mizuki, who led the Communists and founded the Communist government in China?"

"Mao Zedong, sensei."

"And where did Chiang Kai-Shek retreat after his defeat against Chu Teh and the Communists?"

"He went to Formosa, the place currently known as Taiwan, and there he established his own democratic government."

"Very good, Ms. Mizuki. You may take your seat."

The entire class, except the Seigaku tennis club captain, looked at her incredulously. How she was able to remember all those things, no one can really guess.

Everything returned to its normal state when their teacher started his lecture. Some were slipping from their seats because they were half asleep and some were cramming their Math homework, which was their next class. Their history class was as boring as it was until…

knock, knock

Someone was softly knocking on the door. The door opened after a few seconds and there was Seiichi Yukimura in his Rikkai Dai school uniform, looking as serene and as cool as ever. Before anyone can react, the Rikkai Dai captain explained his unexpected presence in the said classroom.

"Good Morning, sensei. I am here to fetch Eika Mizuki because we have to discuss some important matters," he stated politely.

Eika immediately stood up and asked her teacher's permission to leave. After closing the door, she started asking the boy questions.

"Why are you here?" she asked him, her eyes narrowing.

"Because you'll be transferring to Rikkai Dai today," he replied patiently.

"Is this some kind of a sick joke?" she said accusingly.

"No, it's not. Your father is online right now. He will talk to you through video conference. Come on, let's go to the principal's office now," he explained calmly.

* * *

They entered the office silently and the principal motioned for them to sit down. Eika saw her laptop on the principal's desk and she noticed her cousin standing beside the principal.

_"Why in the world am I in here again?"_ she asked herself.

As if he can read her thoughts, the principal began to explain the purpose of the small meeting.

"Ms. Spencer, your father personally asked me to let you transfer to Rikkai Dai Fuzoku through video conference. He wants to talk to you right now." He tapped the laptop gently.

Inui moved the laptop and turned it so that Eika can see the monitor clearly. The monitor showed a face of a man in his late 40's, wearing a suit, looking businesslike and all that.

"Daddy!" Eika exclaimed.

"Hello Mimi. You're looking fine. I hope you won't get mad at me for transferring you to your mom's old school," her dad said.

"No, really dad. I don't mind a bit. I know how much it means to mum," she assured her father. "But why is Seiichi Yukimura here?"

"Oh that," Francis Spencer hesitated. "Because his father is a friend of mine and he's studying in Rikkai Dai. You will be staying with them for a while. His parents will be your guardian during your stay in Japan."

"Honestly, dad!" she said in disbelief. "Why can't I stay with Sadaharu instead? I know aunt and uncle wouldn't mind."

"You can't because I blew up a part of our house," Inui answered bluntly. "Mom almost killed me for doing so, but she didn't. She decided that you must live somewhere peaceful and safe."

"Everything's going to be fine, Mimi. Just stay there, study hard and be good. Okay? I have to go now, darling. Take care."

The screen became blank and Eika stared at it for a long time.

"How should I call you now, Miss…? By your real name, Mimi Spencer, or by your pseudonym, Eika Mizuki?"

"I guess you can call me Mimi Spencer, sensei. It will be safe to call me that. I won't be staying here anymore, anyway," she replied courteously.

"Very well then, Miss Spencer. Mr. Yukimura will bring you to Rikkai Dai Fuzoku and he will assist you from thereon."

"May I get my things from the classroom and from my locker?" she asked.

"You may do so. But please, hand this to your subject teacher. It will explain everything. You may now leave with Mr. Yukimura."

* * *

**(a/n: starting now, I will call Eika with her real name, Mimi Spencer. It will be explained later :D Alright? Let's go!)**

**In Yukimura's limousine…**

"So tell me, why did you use another name? Why not use your real name?" he asked.

"Mainly for security purposes. Many people wanted to kidnap me or something because of my dad's company and of course, media. I don't want any more publicity. I've had enough to last me a lifetime." Mimi answered patiently. _"And I want to get rid of Alicia Ashton, that reporter from hell,"_ she added to herself.

"But don't you think you will be recognized easily?" the tennis captain inquired, making her snap out of her reverie. "You've gotten quite a lot of exposure ever since."

"I did cut my long hair and I changed my eye color. I'm wearing contact lenses right now. My original eye color is dark blue – almost black," she replied.

"That's interesting," he commented, looking straight in her (currently)brown eyes.

"Trust me, it's just the beginning," was her enigmatic answer, still maintaining the eye contact.

They arrived outside the Rikkai Dai campus shortly after their conversation ended. They stepped out of the vehicle and entered the campus.

"Wow. It's bigger than Seigaku," Mimi observed.

"Of course it is. Let's go to the lobby so that you can register. You can change your uniform there," he handed the girl her new uniform.

**To be continued :D**

**a/n: so what do you think? Will Mimi's stay in Rikkai dai change everything? Please read and review :P**

**By the way, who is your favorite Rikkai Dai regular? Please give me a shoutout so I'll know who's hot and who's not. Thanks!**


End file.
